


Something to Do

by taibhrigh



Series: 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: Jack's just not sure.
Series: 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905571
Kudos: 5





	Something to Do

**Author's Note:**

> **15 minute ficlet:** You pick a word, picture, some type of prompt, grab a pencil/pen and paper (or tablet/keyboard), start a timer and write. If you are lucky you have something. The only changes from what was written in the 15 minutes to posting are typos, grammar, and writing shorthands.
> 
>  **Prompt:** color
> 
> Not beta'ed.

The planet was so much like earth, Jack could see himself building a cabin on the lake. Spending his retirement fishing on an alien planet, away from gou'ald. Then he'd look at the water, blink to clear his vision, which didn't actually clear, and his little daydream would snap back into reality. 

"I can't get use to the red water," he said, turning his head to look at Carter. "Are you sure it's safe?" he asked.

Carter didn't even pause in her morning tasks. "Yes, Colonel," she repeated for what had to be the seventh time since they'd come through the gate two days ago. "It has to do with pigments, atmosphere, and this planet's suns. It's the same thing that makes the sky turn blue on sunrise."

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "I don't get that either." 

Watching the early morning sky turn from blue to purple, then a red that almost matched the water before settling into a light shade of orange, Jack looked around the camp for something to do. 

"Are you sure?" he asked again.


End file.
